Gamebusters
'''Gamebusters '''are the original Venture characters. However, Brendan wanted new Venture characters so he killed the Gamebusters and made them stay in an eternal Hell: the code. The gamebusters gamble in this Hell-like dimension, which is how they got their name. Symbolism At Ocean Cocker Gambling Establishment, there are gambling cards based on the Gamebusters. They are included in the following games: Gamebuster Match: The gambler serves a group of eight Gamebuster-themed cards, which you must match up with their twins. Paragon: Consists of fifty Gamebuster cards, which you must match either up, down, left, right, or diagonal. Spiked Poker: You bet after being dealt with a hand of Gamebuster cards, or replace them with varying cards. Stereotypical Luck: Guess which card has Stereotypical Robert on it. You have as many chances as money. If you pick a card that ends up with Stereotypical Robert, you get twice your bet. If you do not, you lose your bet to the gambler. Paragon & On: Plays the same as Paragon. Attempt to match identical Gamebuster cards adjacent. Whenever you finish a set, more are dealt to replace them. These cards keep replenishing, hence the name. Once there are no more matches you can make, either you win if you started a new set, or lose if you got a match in the set. Gamebuster Sensei: A hard version of Gamebuster Match. While the rules are the same, matching the correct pair to clear the challenge, and plentiful greenbacks to keep playing. There are now sixteen cards rather than cards instead of eight, and you have to bet more chips. Every time the dealer deals a card, four will flip, giving you a hint to find their twins afterwords. Other games without cards featuring Gamebusters include: Robert Roulette: You place a bet on a roulette to roll a ball onto a slot, which are printed each with a different Gamebuster. If you land on Robert, he is temporarily freed from the code hell and eats your soul out. Starfire Slot: Insert your cash and spin three slots, and stop the three wheels. If each slot shows the same Gamebuster then you are given a diamond. If you land on Starfire in general you are also given a diamond. Jenna Slot: The game is the same as Starfire Slot, but you have a high chance to win because in this you have to get a Jenna, which are more common than Starfires in Starfire Slot. There are three spinning slots. Before the wheels are spun, the slot machine will take your money. You need to stop each slot. If all of the Gamebusters are the same or if you get a Jenna, you gain dollars. You can earn extra money if you get a Jenna and two matching Gamebusters. Trivia * Amber Bell met a similar fate after Emma left the production team for Venturian Battle the same day as joining, explaining why she does not appear in Venturian Battle nor Venture itself. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Creatures Category:Removed Category:Entities Category:Gambling Category:Unused